Birthday Puppies
by Dad9
Summary: This is a one chapter one-shot of a happier ending to the Star Trek: Voyager Series.


Introduction

This is a Star Trek: Voyager fanfiction by a Harry Potter fanfiction author. I discovered Netflix a while back and watched all of the episodes. I wasn't happy with the last one, despite it being carried out very well, so I decided to do a new final episode. To my Harry Potter and the Story by Dad readers, I only took one afternoon off for this. It didn't interfere with the epic.

I have no rights to the Star Trek universe and am only glad they allow fanfiction writers to play there.

* * *

><p>Star Trek: Voyager - A One Shot Story by Dad<p>

Birthday Puppies

"Engineering to the bridge." Lieutenant Torres wasn't please with the repairs, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Janeway here, Lieutenant," replied Captain Janeway. She waited for the report. Before any reply could be given, her ship was hit by another violent explosion; throwing her from her chair but mercifully doing so in such a manner that she landed on her feet in an upright position. Calmly returning to the command chair, she listened.

"Tell Tom he has five seconds of warp speed," crackled the voice over the intercom, "but he'd better use it before the next hit."

Janeway signaled to Lieutenant Paris with a hand gesture. "On it," replied Tom, spinning in his chair and hitting the command to activate the sequence he'd already locked in. With a distinctive thrumming sound, the ship slipped into warp. Seven seconds later, they reemerged back into normal space.

"That should give us some breathing room," stated Captain Janeway. "Harry. Any good holes nearby?" They'd been doing this for about two weeks, now. Running away and finding a place to hide. Making what repairs they could before they were found. Using whatever they'd been able to fix; whether it be weapons or engines, to buy some time while waiting for the opportunity to do it all over again. She was getting too old for this.

"There's a system about a day away with five planets," replied Ensign Kim. "One appears to be Class L." Oxygen-Argon atmosphere. They could breathe there, but should avoid foot races.

"Anything closer?" asked the Captain. A day away might as well be a month. Only twice during this extended battle did they have so much as twelve hours of peace.

"How about a dust cloud?" asked Harry. "Three hours at maximum impulse. It might be dense enough to hide us... if they aren't looking too closely."

"Sounds good to me," replied Janeway. Any port in a story, so they say, so off they went.

After a few minutes, an idea popped into the captain's head. "Mr. Paris." she said, "change course so that we would go past the dust cloud, but miss it by a billion or so kilometers. When it's thirty degrees off the bow, change course to head towards the cloud for ten seconds and then kill the engines. We'll coast in and they'll fly right on by."

"With any luck," replied Paris, knowing they'd need some to pull this off. He set the ship on its way.

"Captain," said Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, a short time later. "Perhaps we can increase the percentages of escape to our favor."

"What have you got in mind?" asked Captain Janeway.

"As you might remember," began the tactical officer, "the shuttlecraft Brahe was heavily damaged on the mission to Felonine. It is unknown whether or not its hull will be repairable to a sufficient degree to become useable. I suggest that we launch it remotely and send it to warp along the same course we are currently on. Doing so from behind us, and initiating it just after we make our turn, will not only obscure the ion trail, but also give a warp displacement for the San T'elvs ship to follow."

"And we're only out a shuttle we probably won't be able to use anyway," summarized Janeway. "Mr. Paris. How much time do we have to prepare the Brahe?"

"I'll make the final turn in two hours and thirty-seven minutes, Captain," replied Lieutenant Paris.

"Tuvok. Kim." Captain Janeway didn't need to say any more. The two officers left to prepare the shuttle for its final mission.

"Captain," said Chakotay, using his usual soft voice. "Why don't you take a quick nap. You've been on the bridge for three shifts, now."

"I'm fine," replied Janeway, unfortunately taking that moment to fail at stifling a yawn. "Alright, I'm tired, but..."

"But nothing," replied Chakotay, this time using his stern, yet still soft voice. "Get to bed."

"Aye aye," replied Janeway, stumbling over to the turbolift. A two hour nap sounded better than a week's shore leave, right now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, one step behind Voyager on the San T'elvs ship L'ol E P'op<p>

"Keep scanning," ordered Captain Jol'E San T'nic.

"Yes, sir," replied Ensign Co M'et, his operations officer. He hadn't stopped scanning so he wondered why his captain felt the need to order him to do what he was already doing. Just snapping the whip, he suspected.

Captain T'nic paced his bridge. For fifteen days, they'd been pursuing their quarry. The impudent humans had dared to insult the High Mage by bringing their hands together after he had performed the Song of Greeting. Not only did they do this once; a sign of the deepest disrespect and contempt, but they had repeated the offense over and over. Naturally, no subsequent apologies would suffice. A short firefight preceded their quick return to their ship and departure. He was given the task of bringing the spawn back for trial and execution. So far, the contest of wills was a stalemate. Sometimes he could disable their engines, but their weapons would hold him off. Other times, the circumstances would be reversed. His own ship was vulnerable to any attack they wished to wage for three full hours, once; without shields, weapons or maneuvering ability. The humans foolishly failed to take advantage of the tactical gift and merely repaired their own systems and left. He had found them, again, and took his revenge. Time after time, this went on. How much longer could either ship keep this up before attrition would declare a winner?

"Dinner's ready, dear," said M's Isclaw' Se, Jo'E San's wife.

"Not now," snarled Captain T'nic. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

M's looked around the bridge. Co M'et was watching his screen, but the brothers D'Achur and D'Ansur, the navigator and weapons officers, respectively, were standing idly by, chatting about the T'in S'il T'obag Ans, their favorite team, and their chances of going all the way this year.

"No," she said, "I can't see that. Now come with me before your cocoa gets cold. You know how you hate that." She reached up to straighten his collar.

Slapping her hands away, he hissed, as quietly as he could, "Stop that." Looking around, he asked, "Did you remember the marshmallows?" He gave her _that_ look.

"Don't I always?" she asked, stroking his ear lobe.

"Well," he said, thinking, "I suppose I have a few minutes." Picking up his voice and putting on his 'Captain' face, he stated, "Keep scanning, Ensign C'o M'et. Call when you've found them." Ensign C'o M'et sighed as his captain left the bridge.

* * *

><p>Back on Voyager<p>

"Captain to the Bridge." The intercom woke the captain from a most enjoyable dream. Of course, she wasn't the only one with that problem.

"Ach, and I was only just now to the point where I was giving you a kiss, my wee lass," groaned Michael Sullivan, lying beside her. He reached over and gave her a real kiss to make up for the lost dream.

"What time is it?" asked Kathryn, smiling back at him. It didn't really matter, but she liked to know.

"It's being just three in the morning," stated the Irishman, checking their clock. He gave a deep sigh and fell back onto the pillow. "Can't they live without you for another hour, at least?"

"I suppose they could," replied Janeway. She rolled over and gave him his kiss back. Then she tossed off the covers and spun around to sit on the edge.

"On my way," replied Janeway after tapping her badge. It was attached to the tunic lying on the chair next to the bed. She hadn't bothered with the nightgown which only contributed to Michael's despair.

"How can ye do this to me?" he asked, spinning himself around and straddling her from behind. He hugged her to himself in a manner that made her really ask herself if she had a reasonable answer.

After enjoying herself for a full thirty seconds, she said, "Because I'm the captain. This is an important operation and I need to be there to tell everyone to do what we've already agreed to do." That didn't make much sense, even to her.

"Just like a woman," snorted Michael. Kathryn gave him a sharp look but quickly turned back. She enjoyed being 'just like a woman' for the time being.

"You've almost convinced me," she said. "Say something else."

"I suppose there isn't being much more ter say," said Michael, "except perhaps happy birthday." He kissed her neck.

This time Kathryn turned almost completely around. "How did you know it's my birthday?" She really wanted to know, since it was a fairly closely guarded secret.

"A friend told me," replied Michael, coyly. "Now he wasn't sayin' much about how many other birthdays you'd been having, but..."

"He'd better not have," replied Kathryn, hotly. "Who was it? Tom? Neelix? Chakotay?"

"Nah," said Michael, "no one like that. He's someone new to Fair Haven. Nice chap, though."

"Who is it?" demanded Janeway.

"I'm not telling?" said Michael. "At least not unless you'd be making it worth me while, an I'll not be makin' any promises even wid that." He gave her a last squeeze before releasing his hold.

Janeway didn't like being manipulated. Then again, she didn't like not knowing a secret. Tapping her comm badge, she said, "Janeway to the Bridge."

"Bridge here, Captain," replied Chakotay.

"Do you think you could handle launching the shuttle without me, Commander?" she asked.

There was a short pause before Chakotay came back on. "Michael Sullivan. If I knew what a bad influence you were going to be, I'd never have let Harry install that holo emitter in the Captain's quarters."

"It's being too late ter change things now, Chucky," replied Michael. "But you can argue the point at the party, tonight."

"Party?" asked Kathryn, confused.

"You're birthday party, Captain," replied Chakotay. "Michael's got something planned. He won't tell anyone what's up his sleeve, though."

"How in the world," asked Janeway, "did anyone manage to arrange a birthday party with all that's been going on?"

"You might have problems on this ship," replied Michael, "but Fair Haven's just as it's always been; plenty of time to help one another celebrate a birthday. Don't you worry about a thing. Just be at me pub around six."

"We'll be there," replied Chakotay. "Bridge out."

"It seems I've been out flanked," said Kathryn, grinning. "So do I have to wait until tonight for my present, or can I unwrap in now?"

"It's already unwrapped," replied Michael, pulling her on top of him, "though if you like it, I can be giving it to you again, tonight."

* * *

><p>Back on the bridge of the L'ol E P'op<p>

"They went to warp just ahead," reported Ensign C'o M'et.

"Send the course to the navigator," ordered Captain T'nic. "Lieutenant Ru D'o Fe. Engage when ready. Continuous scans, Ensign. Let's not slip past them, again."

'I did that once,' thought Ensign C'o M'et, 'and he'll never let me forget it.' "Aye, sir," he said, out loud.

Lieutenant D'Achur," said the Captain. "Status report."

"The engines are fairly stable, Captain," replied D'Archur with a shrug, "as long as you don't expect to win any endurance races. The shields can take a few hits before buckling. Life support? Well, don't breathe too deeply."

"Excellent," replied T'nic. "D'Ansur?"

"Disruptors are at full capacity," replied the weapons officer, "but recharge times are up to twenty seconds. This wouldn't be so bad except the targeting system's totally shot, if you'll pardon the pun."

'Of course I'll pardon the pun, fool,' thought T'nic. He wished he didn't have to deal with the High Mage's nephews. "Fantastic," he replied out loud. "Continue the pursuit."

* * *

><p>In the Mess Hall<p>

"Coffee, Captain?" asked Neelix, holding out a cup.

"Of course," replied Janeway. She tried to take a sip before noticing a slight variation from the norm. "Why is there a candle in my coffee?"

"It's tradition," replied Neelix, reaching over and lighting the candle. "It's your birthday, isn't it? I made you a cup cake."

Captain Janeway looked in the currently well-lit cup. Sure enough, the surface of her coffee was covered in chocolate frosting. She assumed that the coffee itself was some sort of a cake. Coffee cake would be the most appropriate, of course, but such a pun probably wouldn't have occurred to Neelix. "Thank you," she said, blowing out the candle.

"You're very welcome, Captain," replied Neelix, smiling, "and might I add that you look very good for your age."

"You may _not _add that," replied Janeway, testily. "How old do you think I am, anyway?"

"Funny you should ask," replied Neelix. "That very question is the subject of numerous betting pools making the rounds of the ship. There's some optimism that the matter can be resolved at the party, tonight."

"Don't get your hopes up," snapped back Janeway, "and bring me a real cup of coffee... and a fork. This cake looks pretty good."

"Right away, Captain," replied Neelix. He left to comply.

'Betting pools," thought Janeway. 'I'll throw the winner in the brig.'

* * *

><p>You guessed it.<p>

"Ship ahead," said Ensign C'o M'et.

"That's 'ship ahoy', Ensign," corrected the captain.

"Sure," replied C'o M'et. "We'll catch up to it in five minutes."

"Very good," said the Captain. "I'm surprised. The last few days, they've only been able to achieve warp for a few seconds. We've been trailing them for several hours."

"I think I can explain that, Captain," said Ensign C'o M'et. "This isn't the same ship."

"What?" snapped Captain T'nic. "Explain."

"This ship is much smaller," explained the ensign. "Only a few meters long. I don't detect any life signs on board, either."

"Darn it," declared T'nic. "Darn them all to Heck." Turning to Lieutenant Ru D'o Fe, he ordered, "Reverse course. They must have changed direction at the start of the warp trail."

"Aye, Captain Obvious," replied Ru D'o Fe. He brought the ship around.

"I need a new crew," muttered T'nic, taking his command chair. Pushing a well used button, a cup popped out, filled with milk. Taking a cookie from the compartment underneath, he consoled himself.

* * *

><p>On the Bridge of Voyager<p>

"It's after five, Captain," stated Chakotay, "and the relief crew is here. Don't you think we should go change for your party?"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Commander," replied Janeway. "We might have to head back to battle stations in a hurry."

"I'm optimistic," countered Chakotay. "It's been over twelve hours. I think we've finally given them the slip."

"Perhaps," replied Janeway, "but... you might be right. They'd logically head to the planetary system as the most likely place we'd hide. When they don't find us there, they might just give up."

"I wouldn't count on them giving up," commented Tom, "but they might not find us again. B'Elanna said she'll need at least a week to fix everything. If they don't find us by then, we're home free."

"I agree," agreed Janeway, at last. "Let's go. You have the conn, Lieutenant Nicoletti."

"Aye, Captain," she replied. "Have fun at your party."

"I will," replied Janeway. "We'll save you some cake."

* * *

><p>On the Good Ship L'ol E P'op<p>

"I've got them, Captain," shouted Ensign C'o M'et. "They're in a dust cloud."

"Set course and engage engines," ordered Captain T'nic. "Full speed ahead."

* * *

><p>Walking down a hallway just outside of the holodeck.<p>

"Have you been working on your brogue, Harry?" asked Tom as he and his heavily pregnant wife, B'Elanna, walked with him.

"I've given that up," replied Ensign Kim. "Clancy O'Malley told me that even when I got it right, it seemed wrong, coming out of me."

Tom considered this. "I think he might have a point, there. You don't really look... Irish." They all laughed.

Their laughter was echoed from the other direction. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were strolling up from the opposite end. "Well," said the Captain, "don't we make a fine Irish mob."

"Except for Harry," said B'Elanna.

"I don't seem to remember many Klingon Irishmen," retorted Harry with a grin.

"I've seen more than one with knobby heads," counter-retorted B'Elanna. "In fact..."

Boom! The ship shook violently.

"Red alert! Captain to the Bridge." The intercom brought the news that the party was postponed.

"To your stations, everyone," ordered Captain Janeway. With the exception of Lieutenant Torres, whose station was Engineering, they all headed to the Bridge.

* * *

><p>In Michael Sullivan's Pub<p>

"There goes the party," declared Paddy Jobbernathy.

"_Captain to the Bridge_," snorted Michael, the owner. "I've heard that song one time too many, I'll tell you."

"I'll bet you have," replied Flossie O'Donnel. "From what I've heard, you hear it first hand, if it's late enough."

"And what if I have?" snapped back Michael. Before anyone could say another word, the town was shaken by another blast.

"What's the problem?" asked Junior, quite upset at the disruption of his plans for the party.

"The ship where the others live," explained Michael, "is under attack. They've been running for weeks now, but can't seem to get away from the other ship. It's been giving them fits, I'll tell you."

"This is totally unexceptable," replied Junior. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>On the Bridge of the L'ol E P'op<p>

"Ug," said Junior. "What ugly uniforms you have." He had, by default, arrived looking and dressed like a captain of the Pern O'el Confederation. It didn't suit him.

"Who are you?" asked Captain T'nic, walking up to the intruder.

"I'm Q," replied Junior. "Why are you bothering Aunt Kathy's ship?"

"My orders are to destroy it," replied T'nic, hotly.

"On her birthday?" asked Junior. "Don't be ridiculous." He snapped his fingers. "Now don't bother her, again." With a flash, he was gone.

"Continue the attack," ordered T'nic, deciding that he, and only he, gave orders on the bridge of his own ship.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Captain," replied D'Ansur. He indicated the viewscreen.

"But how..." stuttered Captain T'nic. They were back in orbit around their home world. "Return us to the dust cloud," he ordered.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, either," replied C'o M'et.

"Why not?" asked T'nic.

"This is why," replied C'o M'et. He switched the viewscreen to a rear shot. Their ship was chained to a huge asteroid.

"Bloody hell," said T'nic, so shocked that he slipped into the wrong genre.

* * *

><p>Back in the Pub.<p>

"How'd we end up here?" asked Janeway. They had just stepped off the turbolift into Michael Sullivan's pub.

"Because it's your birthday, Aunt Kathy," replied Junior. "I sent those other people home."

Captain Janeway, after taking a moment to realize what that meant, said, "Why, thank you, Q. That's a lovely birthday present. She gave him a quick hug and kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, of course," he said, "but I have a better idea all planned. Now, from what I know about you, you like pets."

"Aye," said Michael, "that's no secret. You should see the pictures of all these long-haired beasties she's got on the walls."

"Those are my babies," protested Janeway, laughing.

"Well, I can do better than pictures," replied Q, preparing to snap his fingers.

"Hold it," replied Janeway, stopping him. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but you can't just find the right dog by snapping your fingers. You have to visit a few of them; get to know them; find out if they like you and you like them. Then, the hard part, is picking the one that you like the best."

"The one?" asked Michael. "It seems to me that most all of the pictures I saw had at least two dogs. Some had more."

"I know," replied Janeway. "The truth is, I have a hard time deciding."

"You're a star ship captain," said Tom. "You make decisions all day long."

"Those are just life and death," replied Janeway. "Picking out a dog is important."

"Where would you go to properly pick out a dog, then?" asked Q.

"A good breeder," replied Janeway. "I got most of my girls from Mr. Kindle, near San Francisco. His family's been raising dogs for generations."

"Done," said Q. He snapped his fingers. In a moment, he and Aunt Kathy were at Kindle Kennels.

"Good morning, Kathryn," said Mrs. Kindle, coming outside. "Have you come to pick out a new puppy?" Mr. Kindle smiled as he followed his wife down the steps.

"I'd love to," replied Janeway, "but a ship is no place for a rambunctious puppy." Nevertheless, she gravitated over to the fence. A couple of full grown golden retrievers, along with a dozen or so puppies, yipped excitedly on the other side.

"Then keep them at home," replied Q. "Don't you have a large back yard?"

"I do," she replied, "but..." It finally hit her. "Where's Voyager?"

"It's just around the corner," he said, pointing towards the left side of the house."

Janeway was confused, but took a few steps to her left until the view of the lower meadow just down the hill from the Kindle's house took away her breath. Sitting serenely on its landing struts, was Voyager. The surface ramp had just begun to lower. She spun back around in shock to face Junior.

"Surprise!" shouted Junior, throwing up his hands as he spoke.

Janeway was surprised, but not so much as Q. The hug he received made him understand, for one brief second, what it must have meant to be human and so very far from home. With newfound insight, he said, "Happy birthday, Aunt Kathy. Now, let's pick out your puppies."


End file.
